Counting Stars
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive. (Oneshot) (Love You Universe) (COMPLETE) Most of this is headcanon mixed with comic & series canon. Forgive me if I get something wrong.


Raven looked up from the book she was reading & frowned. It wasn't the noise level, which was a little quieter than usual at this time of day (just after lunch). It wasn't that it was too hot (it was 62•). It wasn't that she wasn't comfortable.

It was the book she was reading. It was a baby book & spoke about the environment of a gesticulating baby. A sense of peace & harmony was a must.

It wasn't as if the tower was in chaos. It was really quiet at the moment. But the harmony she wanted for the baby was missing. In fact, she'd never known it.

She set aside the book before picking up a new one that Bumble Bee had loaned her. The brunette swore it would change her life.

An hour of fast reading later, she stood correct.

Raven put the book down in sheer amazement. The book was about a woman's path to peace after growing up in a crime family. She had to relearn how to function as a member of society when she became a mother.

It was quite enjoyable.

Raven thought about it. The lead character didn't start to change until she went to group therapy with women from all walks of life. It was incredibly insightful.

A plan began to form in her head.

(^_^)

The next day, Nightwing was lifting weights in the training room when Raven drifted in. "Dick?"

Nightwing raised a brow at his real name on her lips but kept lifting.

"I'd like to talk to you about something important."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I want to have group therapy."

"Ask the therapist about getting you into group." He huffed & puffed.

"No. I want _us_ to do group here at the tower. With just the team."

He set the bar on the hook then sat up. "What? Why?"

"The baby. I read that babies should be in a harmonic environment while in otero."

"& group therapy will obtain that?"

"Yes. I read another book where that's exactly what happens."

"I don't know, Rae. We don't really open up."

"We go to therapy." She deadpanned.

"That's telling one person you see once a month how you feel, not eight people you see every day."

That was true. "We're supposed to be family." Her eyes widened & grew wet. "I thought everyone loved this baby as much as I do. Why wouldn't they want it to have the best chance at life?"

He recoiled. "I'll ask!"

She brightened. "Thank you, Dick."

(^_^)

In the end, Nightwing called a team meeting. "Raven suggested that we do something new to draw us closer as a family. I agreed so this is just a meeting to discuss times to do this."

Changeling raised a brow. "What is it? I have to go next week."

"Then we should do it this week."

"You haven't said what this thing is." Cyborg stated.

"Group therapy." Nightwing waited until they all finished exclaiming before going on. "Just us. Here at the tower. No one will have to know."

"It's bad enough we're going to therapy in the first place but now we got to talk to each other, too?! I don't think so!" Cyborg refused.

"Victor." Raven turned to him & pulled the same stunt as she did on Nightwing. "Don't you care about this baby?"

"I- what?" Cyborg was stuck.

"Because this is what the baby needs to form & grow."

"How?" Jinx demanded.

"Read this book." Raven gave it to her.

Jinx flipped through it. "I didn't know you read these kinds of books."

"It's the book you gave me." She told Bumble Bee.

The brown skinned girl arched an eyebrow at the information. "I can't believe it struck such a powerful chord in you."

"It did. The baby book I read was in tune with it. It all made sense."

"I guess it does." She said slowly. "She turned her whole life around. I thought it was incredible."

"Of what are you speaking?" Starfire wanted to know.

"It's this book about a mob princess, who changes her life when she gets pregnant. She had to go to group therapy to discover who she really was. It's really good." Bumble Bee explained.

Jinx handed the book to Starfire. "So some mafia brat changed her life through group? What does it have to do with us or the baby?"

Raven grabbed the baby book, _Serenity in Color_ from the table  & handed it to her. "This explains everything."

"Why are you reading all these baby books anyway?" Changeling didn't get it.

"You should read a few. There's a lot for fathers that I think you should pick up. Knowledge is power & you're doing nothing to prepare for this child."

"I'm doing stuff." He protested.

"Name one thing."

He wracked his brain. "Okay, so I might not be but we don't need books to raise kids. Charlie's great & we never read one book for her."

"I'm going to tell you all the ways you are wrong. I _have_ read books for Charlotte. We got her as a two year old. We don't know how to raise an infant. We are making plenty of mistakes with her. We need to be on the same page with her  & we're not. It's going to be exponentially harder for us to raise two children under the age of three if we don't know the information."

"That was a lot of words." He blinked.

"Changeling!"

"Okay! Alright! If I read a book, can we skip this group thing?"

"No. If you had read this book, you would know that the best environment to grow a baby & raise that baby is in a harmonic, peaceful one."

"We're peaceful!"

Jinx snorted.

Changeling glared. "We are!"

"What planet are you living on?"

"We are a dysfunctional group." Bumble Bee noted. "Maybe this will be a good idea?"

"Why are you so on board for therapy?!" Cyborg couldn't fathom it.

She shrugged. "Anything to make me a better person."

"How does therapy make you a better person?"

"If you were doing it right, you would know."

"Hey!"

"What are we to speak about in this therapy for groups?" Starfire asked.

"Our pasts." Raven answered. "Anything that might have happened to us before we met."

"What if you've never told anyone that stuff? It's a lot of baggage." Terra was worried.

"Share as much as you want." She took the book back from Starfire. "Read this. I promise you'll want to share everything."

Terra read the back. "When are we doing this?"

"I propose tomorrow evening. We can tuck the kids in then talk."

"Is this mandatory?" Cyborg looked at Nightwing.

"Yes?" He looked at Raven, who glared. He looked back to his cybernetic buddy. "Yes!"

"What a load of-!"

"Sparky!" Bumble Bee snapped.

"I don't mind. I had a pretty good upbringing." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Me too." Bumble Bee added. "I had it good."

"I do not mind sharing my past experiences." Starfire said quietly.

"Then it's decided." Nightwing was wondering how to get out of this even as he spoke. "Tomorrow after bed time."

"I'm owed dinner for this." Cyborg grumbled.

"I'll make your favorites." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." He said as he strode out, Bumble Bee rubbing his back.

Nightwing left next, wracking his brain to figure a way to skip his turn.

Starfire looked over Terra's shoulder. "Will you be reading the book?"

Terra shrugged before giving it to her. "You read it first."

Starfire took it happily & flew out of the room to do so. Terra followed leisurely, wondering how she was going to share her dark past without crying.

Jinx sighed heavily before leaving. She was very secretive about her past but figured it was time to open up. Keeping silent wasn't doing her any favors. Kid Flash, though not privy to her thoughts, seemed to understand & went with her.

Changeling stared at Raven. "What's this really about?"

"I told you; read the book." She handed it to him.

"& this is what you want?" He didn't want to do this but would if it made her happy.

"It is."

He sighed before reading the back of the book. "I'll read it."

She leaned over & kissed his cheek. "You'll see. This is going to be beneficial."

(^_^)

Raven set the loaves of meat on the table. "Dinner's ready!"

Bumble Bee took off her apron. It had been decided that she would help the pregnant sorceress since it was her boyfriend who didn't want to get with the program. "It's hot so come & get it!"

The Titan clan came in droves to wash their hands & grab drinks. It took a little time with so many people moving around but they finally got situated.

"What we got?!" Cyborg rubbed his hands together.

"Meatloaf wrapped in bacon, cheesy mashed potatoes, fried corn & broccoli with cheese with potato buns." Raven listed. "The potatoes have bacon in them so I made extra for you, Gar. You also have two mini meatless meatloaves. The potatoes also have green onions. The corn has bell peppers & onions."

"Just like my mama used to make." Bumble Bee had made the corn.

"This is gonna be good." Cyborg couldn't wait.

"Don't you want to know about dessert?" Bumble Bee asked suggestively.

He frowned. "Is this a trick question?"

She rolled her eyes. "Cupcakes."

"Really?!" His eyes lit up, the red one literally.

"Nope! Gotcha!" She giggled at his crestfallen face. "It's ice cream sandwiches."

"Ooh! What kind?" Kid Flash loved ice cream sandwiches.

"We took cookies that Rae's powers made then put vanilla, chocolate or strawberry ice cream between them."

"That sounds really good." Terra liked sweet treats.

"The sooner you eat, the sooner you get to it."

"Well let's dig in!" Cyborg was all for it.

The family passed around platters & filled up plates with food. They congratulated Raven & Bumble Bee on a job well done.

It had been mostly quiet for a while when Starfire spoke up. "I have read the book Friend Bumble Bee has loaned Friend Raven. It is an inspiring read. I will rejoice in our emotional purging that will commence this night."

"Was it really that good?" Terra asked.

"Indeed." Starfire speared a stalk of broccoli. "Marjorie endured so much at such a young age that I believe I understand why our friends have connected with her character so easily."

"Maybe I should read it?" Jinx surmised as she broke open a roll & added butter.

"It's good." Bumble Bee told her. "I think we should have a book club. We would benefit from it."

"I've always wanted to belong to a book club." Raven said.

"We should invite friends Argent, Kole & Cheshire." Starfire warmed to the idea.

"How do you have book club?" Terra had never heard of it.

"We all have to read the same book & talk about it." Raven explained.

"With food." Bumble Bee put in. "& wine."

"Titans-" Nightwing warned.

"We won't leave the tower." She promised with a heavy eye-roll.

"We're role models & underage drinking is illegal."

"It's wine & it's not like we're telling kids to drink. Though it would be fun."

"Bumble Bee."

"I know. I know. Not funny." She pierced a broccoli stalk & stuck it in her mouth.

"What book shall we indulge in first?" Starfire asked.

"I think _Spilling Secrets_ should be the first." Raven said.

"Who's going to read it next?" Terra wanted to know.

"I think we should get our own copies. I want one for my library."

"I am not finished so I think that is a wise idea." Starfire said.

"Talking about books is bummin me out." Changeling admitted.

"Have you even started _Serenity in Color_ yet?" Raven demanded.

He pouted. "No."

"Changeling!"

"I'll get to it! Maybe I'll take it with me next week?"

"Why can't you read it this week?"

He groaned. "Fine! I'll read it tonight!"

"Thank you."

"Can I have ice cream now?" Christopher's voice came quietly.

"Are you finished with your meal?" Starfire asked.

Christopher looked at his plate. There was still corn on it. "Yes."

Starfire looked over at his plate & frowned. "That is untrue. You still have the fried corn left."

"But I don't want it."

"Chris, eat your corn." Nightwing spoke in a monotone.

Christopher sighed & shoveled corn into his mouth.

Starfire sighed herself before finishing her meal.

"I eat it all, Mommy." Charlotte told Raven.

Raven nodded before taking her dishes to the sink. Then she went to the freezer. "What flavor do you want?"

"Strawberry."

Raven picked out a gingerbread man strawberry sandwich. She came back & gave it to Charlotte.

Charlotte unwrapped the paper & licked a corner before biting into the head. She kicked her feet happily as she enjoyed her treat.

Christopher hurried to finish his corn so he could, too. "I'm done!"

Raven got up & checked the freezer. "What flavor do you want?"

"Vanilla." Raven brought him a coconut macaroon sandwich. He bit into it with gusto.

Kid Flash was the first adult done so he took his dishes to the sink. "Are we still having patrol?"

"Yes." Nightwing finished, too.

"Bummer." Kid Flash retrieved a chocolate chip chocolate sandwich.

"By the time you come back, we'll be ready to talk." Nightwing still hadn't come up with a way out of this.

"I'll call Titans East about the book club idea." Jinx wasn't looking forward to it either.

One by one (or by twos), they finished dinner & ate sandwiches for dessert. Two of them took over kitchen duty while two to three others went out on patrol.

(^_^)

Raven set out the last box of tissues. She wasn't anticipating tears but knew her friends (Terra, Starfire) could shed a tear at the drop of a hat.

She surveyed the meditation room they hardly used anymore (the kids took care of that). Among the pillows that her powers conjured up were boxes of tissue, boxes of chocolate & a few bottles of wine.

She figured they'd need it if it got really deep.

The door opened & Starfire flew in. "Am I the early?"

"No. No, you're right on time." She wouldn't admit it but she was nervous (as evidenced by the silk fans lying around).

Starfire sat on a pillow, crossed her legs then hovered. "I must admit that my nerves are stretched thin."

"We're friends." Raven was relieved to hear someone else was having second thoughts.

"Some of my experiences have been the bleak & very dark."

"You'll be able to get it out."

Jinx & Kid Flash showed up next. "Can we get this over with?"

"You are most anxious about this, are you not, Friend Jinx?" Starfire peeled open an eye.

"You can say that." Jinx crashed into a pillow, front first.

"We're all here for you, SlowPoke." Kid Flash sat next to her & wrapped his arm around her back.

She glared at him for the use of her hated nickname. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." It went over his head.

Terra & Bumble Bee came in next, talking about the book.

Nightwing trailed behind, still trying to figure a way out of discussing his past.

Changeling & Cyborg were last, laughing about a new power move they'd came up with.

Raven held her hands together. "Now that we're all here, take a seat."

Nightwing noticed the wine. "Wine, Raven?"

"We're in the tower, Richard." She rolled her eyes.

He muttered under his breath about being the only Titan to care about their image.

"Who wants to get started?" She gave a bottle to Cyborg to open.

"I guess I'll go." Bumble Bee volunteered as she was passed a glass of wine. "I grew up with a large family as you all know. My powers are hereditary. My father died when I was young so as the oldest, I helped my mother raise my brothers & sisters.

We lived in peace for a while but my mom got laid off so we had to move to a bad neighborhood. It was really hard at first but we mostly kept to ourselves. When I was thirteen, there was this turf war between the local gangs that escalated.

I didn't know anything about it cuz my mother wanted us to stay away from it but it was getting bad. My mother saved up enough money to move but before we could-" Her eyes misted & her lip trembled.

Cyborg took her hand & she drew a shaky breath before continuing. "Someone was killed from a gang & in retaliation, they started bombing houses on the other side. There were fifteen bombings that month & ours was one of them.

My mom had sent me out for milk so I wasn't at home when it happened. I came home to my house on fire. There were sirens in the distance but all I could see was my home in flames. I went inside to find my family but I couldn't really see.

I must have passed out from smoke inhalation because the next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital to these police all around me. They asked me a bunch of questions but I didn't have any answers.

They put me in foster care but it was really hard. People only took me in for checks but I wasn't being taken care of. They didn't care about me or what I've been through. So I ran away.

I was living on the streets for about a month when I saw gangs again. They were messing with this girl. She looked like she could be my sister. I just saw red & it was a haze.

All I know is afterwards, she's thanking me & they're running off. I really liked how it felt to be someone's hero. So much has happened to me that I couldn't stop. My daddy dying, my mom being laid off, my entire family dying, being put in foster care but I did this. I stopped this girl from getting hurt.

I knew right then I wanted to be a hero. I wanted to help people. Like I couldn't be helped. The police still hadn't caught who was responsible for my family's deaths.

So I went from town to town doing what I could until Nightwing found me. Apparently Batman had heard of me? Anyway, I became a Titan & the rest you know."

She swallowed. "Except I buy flowers for my family on their birthdays. I want to celebrate them. & my father's name was Calvin."

Cyborg was stunned. She hadn't told him nearly this much about her past & certainly didn't say that they named their son after her father.

It was really quiet after she finished speaking, the only noises being Starfire's & Terra's sobs. It went unnoticed when boxes of chocolates appeared.

(^_^)

Kid Flash licked his lips. "I grew up kinda normal. I inherited my powers from my mom. She tried to keep me away from danger & taught me how to be normal but all I wanted to do was run. My dad liked that we were meta. He said it made us special & special people were the best people.

We were really happy. I saw my Uncle Barry regularly. I had it pretty good. But we were in a car crash. My dad died instantly but my mom was pinned in the door.

She told me to get out & run. She didn't care where. Just get away from the car. I didn't want to leave her but she made me. So I did. I ran away. But I didn't know where to go, what to do so I ran back.

The car had exploded. There were parts everywhere. The guy that hit them was wrapped around a tree & people were screaming everywhere. I just stood there. Looking.

Eventually police showed up & the guy was taken to the hospital & the people there pointed to me. I was taken to a hospital then a group home until Uncle Barry came for me. I didn't talk for a while. Nothing could make me.

To get me out of my shell, Uncle Barry let me tag along on missions. Just the low level ones. I got better but I still wouldn't talk. Then I met Wonder Woman & I said my first words in over a year, "Hello pretty lady". Uncle Barry hugged me until I thought my back would snap.

After that, he showed me how to get the attention of a woman. He said Allen men were natural born romancers. I went on more missions & solo at that. That's when Nightwing reached out about being a Titan. I wasn't sure if it was what I wanted to do cuz I was used to being on my own.

Until some pink haired minx put a spell on me."

Jinx had already taken his hand but now blushed as he looked at her pointedly.

"I figured it was time to stop running. The rest you know."

(^_^)

Terra took a shuddering breath. "I never told anyone this but I was born in St. Petersburg."

"Russia?" Changeling wanted to make sure.

She nodded. "Most people think I was born here & my family was from Russia but I was born there. I barely remember my parents sometimes. But what I do is nice. My mom was beautiful & my dad was handsome.

I remember being on the floor & him playing with me. It was a memory I kept with me for a long time.

I needed it because I stayed with my aunt. She was the stereotypical mean cat lady. She hated anything young. She had been jealous of my mom because she was the one to get powers. She got married & had me. My aunt was alone & lonely. She hated me because she hated my mother.

I got a mix of my parents' powers though because my mother had the power of telekinesis & my father had rock manipulation. He used to make sculptures. I remember that because he made money that way. He'd even built our house on his own.

Anyway, I stayed with my aunt for about six years. She would barely feed me. I wore the same clothes for years. She hated me using my powers. She even was the one to name me Terra. She said it meant dirt & that's what I was."

She took a break to blow her nose. "I got sick of it so I ran away. But the police kept bringing me back to her. I knew that meant I had to go where she couldn't find me. I stowed away on a ship for America.

That's how I learned English. I ate scraps & stole from the passengers until we reached North Carolina. I stayed there for a little bit until I saw this place on a TV in a store window. It was beautiful. So I was able to scrap together enough money for a bus ticket.

I took different ones to get all the way to the place on that TV. LA. But it was a little… freaky for me so I came to Jump. I wanted to stay in California because the weather is way better than Russia.

I lived in the caves for a while until I met Changeling. You know the rest."

Starfire was out & out bawling. The other girls were dabbing at their eyes with tissues but she was just gone.

Cyborg hugged the blonde for all the guys, who held out their hands for her. Terra sobbed on his shoulder & hugged him tightly.

(^_^)

Cyborg hated doing this but he didn't want to be last. Last meant lasting impressions & he didn't want his friends thinking about him late into the night.

"I grew up normal. My dad did & still does work for S.T.A.R Labs as a scientist. He worked a lot. We didn't have the best relationship but it was us. I spent most of my time with my mom & grandmother. That's how I learned how to cook & treat women.

Then my mom died.

It was rough then I had my accident. I know saving my life was his way of trying but I wasn't too happy with living in the first place at that time. I blamed him.

But since Cal, I can see his side a little better. It's just going to take a lot if we're ever going to be… more than what we are now. Which seems to be strangers."

Bumble Bee took his hand. "Do you want a relationship with him?"

"I feel like I should. I would hate it if Cal never spoke to me again but I just can't make myself do it. Too much time has passed & we were never the model father/son from jump street."

"You don't have to force a relationship with him if you don't want one. You have Alan. Isn't that a good thing?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "I guess. He's not that bad."

"Don't you say he's always trying to get you to talk?"

"He is." He admitted.

"Maybe Alan is just who you need. Maybe you'll forgive your father in time but it's gotta be on your terms."

(^_^)

Raven blew out a breath. It was her turn. "I grew up on Azarath. My mother was part human, part Azarathian. She met Trigon when he appeared to her in a dream. She fell in love with him after time & he materialized to her.

They… were intimate & he promised her the world. But he was exposed as his true self by the Great Azar. My mother was heartbroken. Azar took her in at the palace & my future was foretold.

I had very few memories of my mother but I know that she did want me. She was able to keep me for two years before I had to stay in a separate wing in the holy palace by myself to learn how to control my powers.

I had one window with bars across it. The door locked from the outside. The room was made from concrete & stone & I had almost nothing in it. Just a bed, a few books & a blanket my mother had knitted while she was pregnant.

I was able to visit her only a few times a year but it hurt too much to see her. Eventually she wasn't allowed to see me anymore. I was told of my destiny when I was ten years old. It hurt a lot & I ruined a part of the temple.

The monks never said anything but I suspected they didn't really trust me. They were a pacifist people & I was the offspring of a chaos demon.

Azar was the only one who didn't treat me as anything other than a child. But she still instilled in me responsibility. So I worked hard to control myself & my powers.

I was mostly left in peace but Trigon would often show up in my dreams & torment me. Show the destruction he had planned. It was awful.

When I was fourteen, I decided to leave. To come to Earth to do as much good as I could before the end. Azar always told me that I had the strength in me to fight my- _Trigon_ & win. She said that I was strong enough & that maybe I wouldn't go through it alone.

I didn't believe her at the time but she was right.

I was on Earth for a few days, living in shelters when Starfire crashed on Earth. The rest you know."

Changeling pulled her onto his lap. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."

"Azar knew you were coming."

(^_^)

Nightwing groaned mentally. He had to psyche himself up to go next but everyone else had opened freely. "I was in the circus with my family. Our life was unusual but I loved it.

One day there were these guys. I knew they were up to no good & I saw them messing with the rope but I was taught to mind my own business.

I should have told…

My parents fell to their deaths. I was ten years old. Batman was working a case there so he must have felt sorry for me because he took me in. I had nowhere else to go.

It was fine at first. I had nightmares about my parents & I missed the circus but things weren't so bad. I lived in a mansion now with a butler. It was kinda cool.

Then I discovered the batcave. I was never so scared in my life when he found out what I'd learned. I thought he was going to kill me. But he just showed me how the stuff worked. Told me he knew what I was going through & that he ended up making a difference after his parents' deaths & that I could, too.

So he took me out on a mission. I was a cross between terrified & excited. I liked the rush. It reminded me of tightrope walking. The adrenaline of it all. He taught me all he knew & I became his sidekick.

But there was a downside. The villains in Gotham are serious. We have crazed villains here but all of them want you dead. Most here just want easy money. My worst nightmare was being held hostage by one of those freaks & it came true on a number of occasions.

I've had more near death experiences than I've had pleasant memories with my parents.

Bruce was hard to get along with. I was just a kid but I was expected to lead this double life. I was surrounded by all these adults & had to act like one. I never got to turn it off. I had to be this accomplished young man in public & a vigilante at night.

& I was lonely. The only other kid I knew was Babs. _That's_ another thing that blew up in my face.

Anyway, I got tired of it after a while. Bruce & I were fighting all the time & after one too many rows, I hightailed it out of there. I came out here because I figured it was far enough away from him.

I was here for about a week or two when Star crash-landed then the rest you know."

"Do you think of your parents often?" Starfire set a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Sometimes it's like it was yesterday & other times, it's like it happened to someone else."

(^_^)

Starfire chewed on her bottom lip. "My people are warriors their entire lives. They are trained from youth to conquer or be conquered & I was no exception. As royalty, I was expected to excel & I did. My sister & I were the best Tamaran had to offer for our generation.

I was not permitted to be around my parents because of their many duties so I did not know them the way other children may have known their parents. When my father died, I mourned him as my king & as a man I did not know. I do not have any memories of him to hold dear.

My life was most standard for a Tamaranean princess… until my sister sold me in the name of peace to the Gordanians. I was made to believe that I would be doing a great service to my people but she lied.

She wanted to be ruler & thought I would usurp her. She knew she was leading a dark life & thought I would stop her. She sold me as a slave to get rid of me.

It took me a long time to realize this.

The Gordanians were a ruthless people. I was given the torture for many years. The time on their planet goes by much more swiftly than on Tamaran or Earth.

I was being underfed, beaten & on the verge of taken advantage of when I escaped. I could not take it any longer. I felt as if I did not seize my opportunity to leave, I would become but a shell of my former self. I would not want my virtue to be tarnished. I would not want my sanity to be broken.

So I fled.

I landed on Earth by mistake but it has been the best experience I have had to date. I treasure my time on this planet & all of the friends I have made.

Thank you, my friends, for being the family I have never had."

Terra, Jinx, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash & Cyborg all had tears in their eyes. A few of them were even blowing their noses noisily.

Raven laid a hand on Starfire's knee while Nightwing wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The green shapeshifter gave her a tissue to blow her nose. "Thank you, friends."

(^_^)

Changeling beat Jinx talking. He refused to be last & therefore pitied.

"I was born in Africa to zoologist parents. Life was good. I learned Afrikaans, Spanish & French before I ever learned English. I grew up with the village children & had a lot of fun.

When I was four, I was bitten by a green monkey. I almost died but my parents came up with a cure for me. They didn't know if it would work but tried it anyway cuz I would have died anyway. So they tried it & it worked. Except it turned my hair & skin green. A small price to pay for my life.

They didn't know I could shift until weeks later when my mom was attacked by a snake. I turned into a mongoose & killed it. My parents were worried but I was otherwise okay so they learned to roll with it. My dad said it made me special & that I could do good things with it.

We continued living in the jungle for four more years until there was a boating accident. We went over a waterfall. My mom made me fly to safety. I didn't want to go but she made me.

I can still hear their screams as they went over…

I flew back to the village & told the elders what happened. My parents were given an honorable burial. I stayed with the villagers for a few weeks before a man came claiming to be my guardian.

I didn't know who he was & I did not trust him but the villagers were bound by law to hand me over. His name was Nicholas Galtry. He was a cruel man that tried to have me killed numerous times to get my inheritance.

But I escaped him & was living on the streets for a while before I was picked up by two criminals. They forced me to steal for them & they were cruel to me.

After I escaped them, I was found by the Doom Patrol. I always felt out of place with them. I was the only kid. I was expected to be an adult. I was treated as a soldier.

Mento & Rita adopted me but it never felt like a family. I know Rita always wanted a family & she tried so I still call her my mom but Mento was a "my way or highway" type of guy. I couldn't get with that so I left.

Since I was in America & knew English now, I decided to bum rides to California. I was twelve & excited to start my life in the city of angels, you know?

I was living on the streets but it was okay because I was spotted & was put on a TV set. I ended up filming a show for the next six months. It was pretty awesome but not really for me. At least not full time.

There was this mugger. He was robbing this old lady & I came by purely by luck. I changed into a dog & ran him down. I bit him & returned the lady her purse. She gave me a pat on the head & it was like my eyes opened.

My best times were helping people. So that's what I wanted to do. The show wasn't doing too good so I walked & became a hero on my own but after a month, I knew that I couldn't be by myself.

That's when I met Cy & we decided to fight crime together. Not even a week later, Star crash-landed on Earth. The rest is history."

Raven snuggled into his side. "I wish you didn't endure so much."

"The way I figure it, they didn't break me. I'm still standing so I win."

(^_^)

No more putting it off. Jinx was the last to go & she was honestly in awe of her friends. They've survived so much. It made her feel as though they were meant for each other.

"I was born in India as Jasmine Machirredy."

It was truly quiet. No one knew her real name. They'd asked of course but she'd never told… until now.

"My eyes were always pink & I was foretold to have great power. I was exalted. I lived in a temple with my mother & father, where I was brought up in the old ways & taught to use my powers. When I was five, my hair turned pink.

We lived in peace for years until the riots started. There was a great evil spoken in hushed tones. Everyone was spooked & many people thought it was me. If it wasn't me, then it was my fault. It was a terrifying time.

Our temple was no longer safe. Our gates were no longer strong.

A mob broke the gates & stormed the temple, razing it to the ground. I was able to escape with my mom as my father died protecting us. We lived on the streets for a year before she got sick.

There was nowhere we could turn & I had to leave her body in an alleyway." Tears slid down her cheeks at this recollection. "I left my mother to rot in a back alley."

Kid Flash took her hand.

She sniffled. "I stayed on the streets for another year, stealing food & living with rats. Then I heard about a ship bound for America. I figured it had to be better than what I was doing so I stowed away.

It came straight for California. I spent time up & down the coast trying to find a place where I belonged. I was thirteen when I found Jump.

I'd gotten really good at stealing & since I still meditated & practiced my craft, I was able to cause more mischief. Brother Blood saw potential in me & invited me to be a student of his. I had nothing better to do & it gave me room & board so I took it.

Being a villain was freeing. I was able to get back at the world that turned its back on me. But you can't trust anything in the shadow world. You have no friends, no family. Even the people you think got your back will sell you down the river if it suited them.

You always have to watch your back & keep your eyes open. It's exhausting. Plus jail sucks.

I got tired of it. I wanted more but didn't know how to get it. Then a redheaded menace raced into my life & heart. The rest you know."

(^_^)

Raven bit into a chocolate. "I know this was hard but I think the baby is going to grow better now that we've got this all into the open."

"I started reading the book." Changeling hit his thumb against her thigh. "I can see where you got this idea."

"I just want to do right by this baby."

"I promise to read more books if you promise to read less." He held out a pinky.

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because I can see you becoming neurotic with this. The baby isn't even here yet & you're stressing."

She took a deep breath before capturing his smallest finger. "Fine but I pick out the books you read."

"Goody."

"You know, Raven, I do feel better." Terra wiped her nose.

"That was a lot of emotional purging." Bumble Bee ate a chocolate. "I feel pure now."

"Yes. I feel the lightness as well." Starfire blew her nose.

"I just noticed we all have parental issues & were abandoned." Cyborg muttered.

"Come on, Tin Man." Jinx sucked down the rest of her wine. "You can't say you didn't catch major feels from this Dr. Phil session."

"I feel sorry for us."

"What?!" She & Bumble Bee looked at him.

"I'm serious. We all have nightmares, trust issues & a hard time opening up. Even doing this was like pulling teeth. How are we parents again? I feel there's a distinct possibility of us messing up these kids."

"Thanks for the confidence, man!" Changeling grumbled.

"I'm not joking." That in & of itself said something.

Bumble Bee turned him to face her. "We're not going to mess them up because we're going to try our hardest to be everything we didn't have. We're going to parent like we should have been & we're going to be great at it."

"How do you know?"

"Because of how we are now. With everything we've all gone through, it would be easy to give up or give in. We could have ended up as streetwalkers, drop outs, criminals (no offense, Jinx), bad people all around but we're heroes that protect a city like any great legend does.

We chose the bright path & that tells us that we'll do better as parents. Besides, I haven't heard Cal complaining."

He smiled. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright! Enough of this sappy stuff. Who wants to see a movie?"

"It's after midnight." Raven pointed out.

"We've pulled off benders before."

One by one, they agreed. They blew out the candles & brought the refuse up to throw away before choosing a movie & more ice cream sandwiches to eat.

Raven sat in the curve of her boyfriend's arm. "Thank you for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"Well I love ya." He lifted a shoulder.

She leaned over & bit his earlobe. All the blood in his body raced down south. "I happen to love you, too."

"We don't have to watch this movie." His voice had taken on a rough, dark quality.

"But I want to."

His eyes watched her but she made sure to keep her eyes on the screen. "It's _Shrek_."

"I like green."


End file.
